factionroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Alicia Wolf
Ceasley (talk) 09:58, May 20, 2017 (UTC)ceasley(Alicia Wolf) Please put ~~~~ or your user signature here. The Aptitude Test Please Bold Your Choices 1. You most want your friends and family to see you as someone who… A. Is willing to make sacrifices and help anyone in need. B. Is liked by everyone. C. Is trustworthy. D. Will protect them no matter what happens. E. Offers wise advice. 2. When you are faced with a difficult problem, you react by… A. Doing whatever will be the best thing for the greatest number of people. B. Creating a work of art that expresses your feelings about the situation. C. Debating the issue with your friends. D. Facing it head-on. What else would you do? E. Making a list of pros and cons, and then choosing the option that the evidence best supports. 3. What activity would you most likely find yourself doing on the weekend or an unexpected day off? A. Volunteering. B. Painting, dancing, or writing poetry. C. Sharing opinions with your friends. D. Rock climbing or skydiving! E. Catching up on your homework or reading for pleasure. 4. If you had to select of of the following options as a profession, which would you choose? A. Humanitarian. B. Farmer. C. Judge. D. Firefighter. E. Scientist. 5. When choosing you outfit for the day, you select… A. Whatever will attract the least amount of attention. B. Something comfortable, but interesting to look at. C. Something that's simple but still expresses your personality. D. Whatever will attract the most attention. E. Something that will not distract or inhibit you from what you have to do that day. 6. What would you say is your highest priority right now? A. Serving those around you. B. Finding peace and happiness for yourself. C. Seeking truth in all things. D. Developing your strength of character. E. Success in work or school. ---- Number of A's:0 Number of B's:0 Number of C's:0 Number of D's:3 Number of E's:3 7. Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least two paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. Are you kind or selfless? Intelligent or brave? (Don't worry, you can copy this onto your character page later!) : Alicia is very smart. She strives for perfection in all that she does. She is very disciplined because her parents came from Pristine. She is kind and compassionate.She is quick to love. However, she is occasionally is explosively angry. She is graceful and elegant. She has a great sense of humor.She has remained pure throughout her life, even while her friends were partying with Fervor. She enjoys dance and theatre along with hand-to-hand combat, archery, and competitive sports. 8. Write about the history of your character. History must be at least three paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? What makes them want to choose to stay in their faction of birth or what makes them want to leave? etc. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Alicia's parents, Carter Wolf and Jeannie Wolf, met in Candor. They both left at 16 to join Erudite. When they got married, it was a marriage designed to have the healthiest, best child they could produce. There was not love involved. Alicia and her twin brother, Klause were conceived three years after their parents wedding. When Carter and Jeannie found out about they were having twins, they were upset. They had planned for only one child. It was decided that the twin that looked least like the Wolfs would be given to Abnegation.On a cold winter's day, Klause and Alicia were born. Quickly Carter and Jeannie decided which twin to give away. Klause, born with flaming red hair, looked little like them. Alicia had the black hair, but her eyes were a piercing grey. The nurses to Klause away, never to be seen again by the Wolfs.Despite the fact that there was not a lot of love between her parents, Both Carter and Jeannie loved and adored Alicia. Alicia was forced to study hard as a child. She enjoyed learning, but she hated being forced. She was the pride of the Erudite when it came to grades and intelligence. Everyone thought she would be just like her parents; a great scientist with a small heart. Instead, she had large heart. She was forced to hide because of her faction, but she was loving and kind still. She loved structure and perfection because of her parents. She became very good at hiding her emotions. Her parents wanted her to become Dauntless, but said they didn't because of the Factions. When Alicia was 15 her life came crashing down. Factionless came in the night to rob the Wolfs. Her mother and father were brutally murdered during the robbery. Because she was so close to Choosing age, it was decided that she would live alone on an allowance given by the government.After that she trained to be a soldier or a doctor so she could join Pristine like her parents wanted. She kept herself pure in thought, deed, and words. She prayed that she would get Dauntless on the Aptitude test so she could avenge her parents' deaths through military service. She wanted to make her parents proud. 9. Write about your character's appearance. How do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! 10. Is this your first character? A. This is my first character B. This is NOT my first character. 11. If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you currently have? ---- Thank you for answering the aptitude test! ---- Category:Initiate Unapproved